


March 12, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos recalled how he was injured when the creature raised its claws.





	March 12, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos recalled how he was injured when the creature raised its claws and he attempted to protect his daughter again.

THE END


End file.
